Photoelectric conversion elements such as solar cells and sensors using an organic photoelectric conversion material or a photoelectric conversion material including an organic substance and an inorganic substance have been searched. Devices may be manufactured at low cost if photoelectric conversion elements are produced by coating or printing a photoelectric conversion material. It is desirable to increase the productivity of such photoelectric conversion elements.